


A Different Kind Of Monster

by Skullszeyes



Category: Durarara!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dubious Morality, Gen, Gun Violence, Hostile, One Shot, Strangers, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Dazai noticed something off, and he went to go check it out, but meets an informant broker.





	A Different Kind Of Monster

There was something incredibly off about him. It reeked in the air, something close to rot, dry blood mixing with rainwater. Dazai wouldn’t have noticed, not when he was with Atsushi and Kunikida, but it was too much for him not to slow his pace before telling his friends that there was something he needed to do.

“It better not be another attempt,” Kunikida had said, glaring at him. 

Dazai waved, “No, of course not. I’ll be at the agency in the next half hour.”

Atsushi frowned, “Alright. We’ll be waiting.” And the two were off, while Dazai watched them before his entire facade fell apart and he tucked his hands into his pockets. He had to figure out what that was, it was peculiar, and he never felt it before. Nor has he ever had something like this bother him the way that it did. 

The only other times when it came close to that same feeling was when he was in the Port Mafia, and he was around many others who shared that same stench. It was an instinctual feeling that he couldn’t brush away, at least not now when it was so prominent. 

There was barely anyone that had walked by them when he had noticed it. Besides one individual that stuck out from the others, including themselves. He seemed a part from the world, humming, as he skipped along the sidewalk, eyes fixated on the screen of his cellphone. He was also wearing a loose grey sweater that was zipped up.

Even under the layers Dazai was wearing, he could feel the heat sticking to his already sweat stained skin. He would have to return home later to get rid of the bandages under his clothes, and reapply them. A nice bath should help cool him off of the summer’s relentless heat. 

Dazai continued down the street, and it seemed he had lost the individual that he had spotted earlier. Maybe it was a fluke. He glanced around before heading toward a fence that divided an alley to the street on the other side. That’s where he spotted the person he had seen earlier. 

He was almost as tall as Dazai, thin under his dark clothes, with short brown hair and soft pale skin that had a slight sheen of sweat along his forehead. He had wiped it away with the sleeve of his sweater as he tucked his phone into his pocket. 

Dazai stopped when the man had noticed him. He didn’t know how to take his appearance, he didn’t look like anyone overly dangerous besides the smirk on his face that spoke of pride and intrigue. While his reddish brown eyes was oddly familiar to Dazai who had seen the same exact look when he once stared at himself in the mirror. 

This was a type of person who knew how to handle others, and more so when they were in a dangerous circumstance. He had met similar people except they were more hyped up on their status’s within the Port Mafia that they were too easy to read. Some had it cling to their minds instead of being aware of where they stood

“Am I in your way?” the man with the reddish eyes asked, turning his body toward him, and Dazai could feel the tension grow, but it wasn’t out of hatred, it was threatening. And all this guy was doing was standing in the alley, thin as a stick. 

“No,” Dazai said, stepping closer, “I’m curious who you are.” 

The man raised his chin a little, a short laugh left his lips, “Now that’s an odd thing to say to someone you never met.”

Dazai shrugged, smiling, “A blunt way to make friends.”

The man placed his hands into his sweater pockets, completely at ease. “I don’t think you’d want to be my friend, but I’ll indulge you, I’m Orihara Izaya.”

The name. It sounded familiar, he might’ve heard it from when he was in the Port Mafia. A split second reference, or even Dazai accidentally eavesdropping on others, but the name barely sticks to his memory to give it much consideration. At least at the time, maybe now it would’ve been useful.

“Why wouldn’t I want to be your friend?”

Izaya’s smile stayed firmly on his face, and it was something that was quite irritating to look at. It gave Dazai the impression that Izaya knows more than what he’s saying. That he could see through him, and the threatening air between the two was still hanging heavy.

“I don’t have many, only one, but it’s how I like it,” Izaya replied. “What about you, Osamu, do you have any friends?”

Dazai blinked, every part of him froze as confusion filled up his thoughts. “You know my name?” 

Izaya chuckled, “Did I let that slip? My bad.”

He was amused, it was too prominent in his voice. Dazai was right. Izaya knows too much, and he was quite aware of the situation between them. 

“I’m conducting a mission of my own,” Izaya explained, “which has nothing to do with you. Your ability won’t work on me, by the way.”

He knew. And he was telling Dazai that he did without a single care, or possibly that he was flaunting the information itself. He was intelligent, Dazai will give him that. It also made him think that Izaya knows him, and that he skipped by, knowing Dazai would notice him. 

Dazai reacted quick as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Izaya. He didn’t get the reaction he wanted. What he got instead was a man who had been on the end of a gun before, smiling in the face of death on too many occasions, and mocked it without a care in the world.

Dazai should know, he’s been there many times in the past. Either with his hand on the trigger, or the one staring into the barrel, waiting for that moment where it would end. He didn’t care at the time, he had welcomed it, was brought into that world where his own mind and body became numb to its influence. 

It almost seemed he was staring at a reflection. Except Dazai knew that he wasn’t. This was more than a reflection, this was a part of him that had lived in that dark place, and yet this person had thrived in it like all the others had.

Izaya had moved quick, and Dazai had pulled the trigger, but he had let out a gasp when a silver thin knife embedded itself into his arm, forcing him to drop the gun. He reached for the handle, but before he could yank the knife out, Izaya kicked the gun out of Dazai’s reach and shoved him down onto his back, another knife was placed to his neck.

“Now, now, Osamu Dazai, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we,” Izaya said, foot on Dazai’s chest, hand gripping the knife, and his free hand reached for the knife in Dazai’s arm and tore it out. 

Dazai sucked in a breath, glaring up at Izaya. 

“I’m not here for you,” Izaya told him, “you are an interesting individual, a former executive that found your way out, but I can see you still hold onto those skills they taught you. However, I have my own plans to deal with, and would like to be left alone.”

Dazai was getting the feeling that’s what Izaya wanted from the beginning. He only had to lure Dazai because he knew Dazai would notice him. It was a hunch that he took without hesitation. 

“Does it have to do with the Port Mafia?” Dazai asked.

Izaya snickered at his question, and Dazai would see that this man was a born liar, it spoke heavy in his eyes as they didn’t move away from Dazai’s as he said, “What I do is none of your business, Osamu Dazai, unless you want it to be, which would disrupt the life you’re trying to have.”

What did it matter to Izaya about the life he lived now, and the one he previous lived before? 

“Who are you?” he asked.

Izaya smirked, pulling back and watching Dazai sit up. “I’m an informant broker. What I do is none of your concern, but if you make it, then I’ll have no choice to intervene.”

Dazai grinned, “I don’t think you’d want too.”

Izaya shrugged, walking backwards as he returned his hands into his sweater pockets. “I’ve dealt with monsters before, you’re all no different.” And then he turned, and to Dazai, it was a dangerous action as he picked up the gun and pointed it at the back of Izaya’s head while he walked off. 

It happened before, a gun to his head, no fear on his mind. 

Izaya wasn’t a reflection of who he was before, he didn’t know him to understand his motives, but from the tension he gave off that was unlike anything he had felt before, including the skills and information he knew, it made him dangerous as Dazai was with the gun in his hand, the one he had tucked into his coat, and walked the opposite way. 

There were different kinds of monsters in the world, and some were the same shadows, wearing the same faces, that lived in the dark and thrived in its blood stained rot. It depended on the actions of the monster who would step out of the dark, or the ones who’d stay within it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this didn't come out the way that I wanted it to come out. I wanted there to be more dialogue, however, I'm not used to writing these two characters together, and it felt weird...So, my bad, maybe I'll write something in the near future and see how that goes. :D
> 
> I wanted there to be a difference between them, since Dazai had grown up and become an executive before leaving, and Izaya is still in that type of world and is fine being the way he is. I'm not sure how old they are, besides Izaya being either 26 or older, and the anime (not including the manga) for Dazai came out three years ago and he was 22, so now he could be 25. I'm not sure because of the years, and the differences. Because of this, I decided they are both 24 (my age.) LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
